A Magical Future and Wish
by Witchboy21
Summary: Life has taken Keith through ups and downs. His parents were murder, but their murder was never found. Left devastated and no place to go, Keith's boyfriend Shiro takes him in into his family. Keith later on finds out the Shiro is actually a mage, who plans on taking him to a place called the Clock Tower in London as his apprentice. There a magical future awaits them.


High School graduation day was a big moment for Keith. So much has happened in the past 3 years that have left him broken, but also reassured that the future hold so much more for him after suffering a tragic loss of his parents two years ago. His parents were murdered during a home burglary on a Saturday night. The scene was a bloody mess with blood stains on the walls and floors. His father being an NYPD officer put up a fight with the kitchen table destroyed and broken picture frames broken and, on the floor, where they once hanged. This was known due to the remains of splintered wood and glass shards found in between his skin. Even with his fighting experience, it wasn't enough, and he was found with multiple stab wounds to the chest. His mother was a florist, but she was great with a knife. Sadly, her skills were not enough to find the burglars off. She was found by the door and stabbed multiple times on her side. A trail of smeared blood on the wall was left as a sign of her trying to find help but bleed out before being able to open the door.

When Keith returned from a date with Shiro, the police were already at his house. Keith was able to get a glimpse of the horror, which left him physically and mentally broken. Since Keith never knew any of his family members, it was difficult to reach someone to take him in. With hot tears streaming down his face and shaky hands, he was barely able to dial Shiro's number.

After three rings of the phone Shiro answered. "Hey babe, did you get home safely?" His voice was warm and loving, which was something that Keith needed so badly at that moment.

Keith's voice was shaky and broken due to his sobbing that made it difficult to tell Shiro "Sh… Shiro I… need you.. My parents are de...dead?" Saying those words only hurt him more. Shiro's voice went from soft to pained quickly. It was less than an hour that they finished coming home from their date at the Victorian Garden Amusement Park with smiles and laughs to having Keith's whole world turned upside down.

"What!? How? Are you okay?" \

"I.. I don't know!? The police say they were murdered. I don't understand why someone would kill my parents! Please Shiro can you come and pick me up?" Keith was running out of breath due to his panic.

"I'm on my way! Just breathe and try to stay calm. I'll be there in ten minutes"

"O..okay…. Please come quick."

Shiro hangs up and grabs his keys to his 1967 Black Ford Mustangs and ran out the door. He drove as quickly as he could and hoped that a police officer would not stop him.

Keith waits sitting on his front porch cold, shaken and face stained with tears. He still tries to comprehend the situation. He holds himself as he rocks himself back and forth trying to to lose his mind. After about ten minutes, Shiro arrived getting out of his car and running towards Keith. Keith jumps up and runs to Shiro with arms wide open and burying his face between Shiro's chest as he cries tears he thought he didn't have left. Shiro doesn't say anything, he just rubs Keith's back and lays his chin on the top of his until he stops crying and is ready to talk about it. After a few minutes of holding each other, Keith lets go and wipes his face with sleeve. He looks up to Shiro with tired.

"Shiro, my parents are gone…. Their blood was everywhere…. Why would someone do this.. Why!?" Keith's voice now held anger mixed with sorrow.

"I'm not sure Keith, your parents were good people. I just….don't know." It was the truth. Their death came as a surprise.

His mother was a florist that got along with her customers and with everyone around her. She would have this aura about her that was pleasant to be around and every flower she grew was vibrant and full of life. His father being in the NYPD did have its suspicions, but if he had a case that could have brought danger back home, he would have told Keith and his mom about it to be safe and aware. It all just seems to end up being a burglary gone wrong.

After speaking with each other a police officer came out to inform the two about the situation. The officer looked at Keith with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Keith about your parents. Your father was a good man. He was someone I looked up to when I enter the Department. As for the crime scene, nothing has been found yet that could lead us to who could have done this. We've searched the area and found nothing. We will still look into this closer, but right now we don't have a lead. I'm very sorry." As he said his sorries officer walked away with his head held down.

Keith's eyes were empty as if life itself has left him and what standing in front of Shiro was this empty shell of what Keith used to be. Shiro put his arms around Keith's neck and pulled him close as Keith cried one more time, but no tears were left.

After crying, Keith speaks to Shiro in a tired voice. "Sh...Shiro I'm so tired…. I have no home to stay at. No….. no one to take me in…."

Shiro responded. "You can stay with me for the night. We'll figure out the rest tomorrow."

Keith tries to muster a response with the little energy he has left. "Okay…"

Shiro helps Keith into his car and after two minutes into the drive Keith falls asleep due to exhaustion. As Shiro drives he would take a glance at Keith feelings horrible that he can't do anything to help Keith at the moment other than comfort him and give him a reason to keep on living. He planned on telling Keith a secret that he felt he could trust him due to how serious they have become in their relationship after dating for a little over a year, but he feels it is not time yet due to the situation, which can be too much for him to take in.

As they arrive to Shiro's house, Keith is fast asleep and Shiro doesn't want to wake him up. So he picks Keith up in his arms and carries him to the door where Shiro's mother is waiting for them worried.

"Poor thing. You can take him to the guest bedroom I've prepared the bed for him.

"Thanks Mom"

Shiro takes Keith to the guest room and slowly lowers him to the bed. He helps take off his shoes and jacket and tucks him underneath the blankets and turns off the lamp beside the bed. As Shiro turns around to walk away, Keith slowly opens his eyes and grabs Shiro by the arm gently.

"Stay with me please…. I…. I don't want to be alone. Don't go." Keith says weakly and full of fear.

Shiro smiles a weak smile as his heart breaks from hearing Keith's broken voice. "I'm not going anywhere" Shiro replies as he shuts the door and gets underneath the sheets. Both of the look into their eyes as they lay in bed in silence for a while until Shiro intertwined his fingers with Keith's as he brought Keith's hand to his lips and kisses it softly. Keith smiles weakly and moves closer until his head is underneath Shiro's chin and closes his eye. Shiro can feel Keith's breathing heavily against his neck. Shiro kisses the top of his head.

"Thank you for staying with me…. I love you" Keith says as he slowly drifts into a deep sleep.

"I love you too" Shiro says as holds Keith gently in his arms as both drift to sleep.

After that tragic night, days went by until Keith had received information that nothing could be found on the murders who killed his parents. All that was taken during the burglary was a small safe that once was in his parents closest. What was contained in that safe is unknown, but it appears to be the cause of his parent's deaths. But no form of information was ever found as to what was in the safe. As to the house, Keith is unable to inherit his parents' home that was left in their will due to him being only 15 years old. Keith did not know any of his parent's family members and was difficult for him to find a person to become his Trust Guardian to keep his house until he turns 18. Luckily, Shiro's parents offered to help him by taking care of his house until he turned 18. Keith was extremely grateful, especially for them to allow him to stay with them until he graduates.

Keith felt like he would just be a bother to them, but they quickly rejected that kind of thinking. Shiro made sure that Keith felt welcomed and loved each day. Shiro would sleep with Keith each night to help comfort him in case he had nightmares of that night and help him bring him back. Everyday they spent helping Keith move forward from that horrible night and everyday spent Shiro fell more and more in love with Keith and Keith with Shiro. During their Junior year, Shiro spoke with his parents about letting Keith know about his family secret that could his and Keith's lives. Shiro's parents were hesitant at first, but they saw how devoted Shiro was to Keith and how in love they were that that Keith was life family now and he had the right to know.

One night during a walk in Central Park, Shiro pulled Keith into the deep part of the park covered in trees. Keith was confused and curious as to what was happening.

"Shiro where are we going? We are getting to far from the path?"

Shiro turns around with a nervous smile to Keith. "Do you trust me?"

Keith still confused. "Of course, I do, but what is it that requires us to leave in the middle of a forest?"

"You'll see. It's something that I've wanted to show you for a long time, but the timing has been off. Please just bear with me for a little longer"

"Alright" Keith says with a warm smile. After almost walking for ten minutes into the forest they come to a complete stop. Shiro looks around the forest all around to make sure they are alone and that they are out of sight.

Keith seeming more and more curious as to what his boyfriends is trying to show him.

"Alright, we are far away now. What is it that you want to show me?"

"No yet, here put this blindfold on and don't take it off until I tell you?"

Keith smirks at the blindfold and looks at Shiro. "Someone's a little kinky."

Shiro blushes and laughs. "Shut up and put it on"

Keith smiles knowing he made Shiro blush. "Alright, I give"

As Keith puts the blindfold, he hears Shiro walking around. From the sound of Shiro walking, he could tell that he is going in a circle around him. The Keith's curiosity truly kicks in and he starts to panic slightly of the thought of what if this whole thing is going to be a way for Shiro to propose to him. They are only 17 years old and too young to understand what they want out of life and if they were even mature enough to take on a big responsibility to be an actual married couple. Keith truly loved Shiro and he would do anything for him and so would Shiro, but he doesn't want to be a disappointment to Shiro if he isn't up to par of what a true Husband should be. But he truly loves Shiro and believe that if it is a marriage proposal that he will do his best to be the a husband deserving of Shiro.

Being lost in his thoughts, he couldn't hear Shiro telling him that he could take the blindfold off until he is lightly touched on the shoulder.

"Hello Keith, you can take the blindfold off silly" Shiro said with a warm tone and smile.

Keith blushes of embarrassment. "Oh. i'm sorry I was totally lost in thought. Okay here goes".

As he takes the blindfold off he is prepared for whatever it may be, but to his surprise nothing has changed. They are still in the dark with nothing being shown in front of them.

Keith was left in the confused state of what is going on. "I… I don't get it? What is it that you wanted to show me?" All he could see was the nervousness in Shiro's eyes.

"I'm going to show you something that I've wanted to show you for a while now, but after the death of your parents I couldn't because I didn't want to overwhelm you. No matter what you think of me after this know that I will always love you and I will respect your decision if you still want to be with me or not." His voice unshaken as if he practiced this speech many times.

Keith a little shaken by not knowing what Shiro will show him, he knows that he will love Shiro no matter what because he is the man that has helped him through the loss of his parents and given him a home and a new family to go to each night.

"No.. no matter what it is Shiro I will never stop loving you and It will not change the way I see you." Keith says this with a warm smile on his face and he could see the relief in Shiro's face and a warm smile.

"Okay then. Give me your hand." Keith gives Shiro his left hand and he feels jewels fall into his hand as Shiro covers his hand over his. Shiro then closes his eyes and starts to chant something that sounds German.

Keith's eyes were focused on Shiro in amazement and curiosity as he heard the chant. He never knew Shiro knew how to speak German.

"Für die Elemente Silber und Eisen. Für den Grundstein, Stein, und dem Aufseher. Für die Vorfahren, mein großer Meister Schwerorg.

Schließ die Tore gemäß der Anweisung der Kardinals. Komm herbei vom Gipfel und folge dem geteilten weg zum Königreich.

Füll. Füll Füll. Füll. Füll.

Wiederhole es fünfmal.

Aber when jedes gefüllt ist zerstöre es."

As Shiro finished the chant, the jewels in their hands started to glow and levitated into the air. Keith was memorized by the beautiful glow of the jewels. It was if magic was being performed in front of him. In fact it was real magic and he couldn't believe it. As the jewels glowed in the air, their were jewels on the floor around that them that began to glow as well. It was those that Shiro put around them when he was blindfolded. They were surrounded by beautiful jewels and light and sparkles of colors rained down on them.

Keith felt like a child looking at fireworks for the very first time. Smiling through it all and taking it all in. "Wow, Shiro this is amazing. It's so beautiful. How are you able to do this!?"

As Keith finished asking his question, the jewels exploded into small sparks. Like a mini firework display and they were left in the dark once again.

Still mesmerized by the beautiful display, Keith asks Shiro again. "You have to tell me how you did that. That was the most beautiful thing I've seen."

Shiro a little nervous sees the child like expression on Keith's face and knows that what he will tell him, he will be able to take it in and not run away.

"It's… It's because i'm a magus."

"A magus? You mean like a wizard or something?" Keith is confused by his response.

"Yes. I come from a family line of magus that extends from up to 300 years. In a family of magus, it is tradition that each family member with children teaches one of their children the art of magic to keep the family line going. Compared to my brother Ryou, I was seen to be able to hand my magic better and was chosen to be trained. The source of my magic comes from magical circuits. It's like the nervous system but made of magic. I had to keep it a secret because it cannot be known by the world that we exist. It would cause a great panic."

Keith is astonished by the information he is given and tries to take it in. He is amazed by Shiro's magic and makes him love him even more knowing that he let him in on it and trust him with his family secret.

"Are you scared of me?" Shiro asks in worry due to Keith not responding right away.

"Scared. Far from it. I'm so amazed by it. You're amazing Shiro! You truly are. I understand why you had to keep it from me. Me two years ago wouldn't have handled such information very well. I'm thankful for you letting me in and tell me something this important. I promise to keep it a secret." Keith smiles a big smile at Shiro for entrusting him with his family's secret. He knows now the great extent of his love towards him and would never throw it away.

"So is there anything else you would to tell me tonight. Oh, great magus Shiro?" Keith says playful as he holds Shiro's hand softly.

"Actually, there is. I received a letter of invitation for me to go to attend an organization called the Clock Tower. Normally only Magus from noble families are allowed to attend, but because my family are close to one of the noble families I was recognized and asked to join. I'll be leaving after we graduate."

Keith feels a sharp pain knowing that he will be separated from Shiro. He always thought that they would attend some university together as they figure out their life as a couple. But it seems that it may have to be put on pause for a while.

Saddened by the news, Keith tries his best to mask it with happiness because Shiro deserves the best and it may only be a few years he'll be away. He can plan visits, have video chats, etc. No matter what he would wait for him.

"Well I'll be wishing the best and know that I will be here when you come back." Keith grips Shiro's hand tightly as if he never wants to let go.

Surprised, Shiro smiles and speaks to him in a loving and playful voice. "Wait? You're coming with me. I'm allowed to bring someone with me as an apprentice. You ain't leaving my side that easily. That's if you would like to come with me?"

Keith's eyes light up and excited by the news. He jumps up and puts his arms around Shiro's neck kissing him like his life depended on it.

"Of course, I'll go with you! But how useful will I be? I don't have magical circuits."

"You can still learn at the organization. People can learn simple magecraft. My magic focuses on storing magic for a long time within jewels. Each jewel has a special purpose. They are expensive but powerful"

"And you wasted them on me. I'm so sorry Shiro."

"Don't worry love. You are worth more to me then those jewels" Shiro moves Keith's hand to kiss it. He is pleased to see the tint of read coming to Keith's cheeks.

"Well if you say so, but I'll work hard to pay for those jewels"

"You have around $10,000?" Shiro says playfully, but Keith is left in shock with his mouth open slightly.

"You got to be kidding!? $10,000…. I'm going to have to take up stripping to make up that kind of money!"

"I hear that they make good money. But like I said you don't have to worry about them. They are passed down by my family. We have more put away. Besides we have more money than you think. We just like to live simple." Shiro smiles at Keith.

"Well that's reassuring. Can't wait to learn more about you on the road ahead" Keith nudges Shiro on his side as the walk back to the path together holding hands.

"It's going to be an amazing adventure. So be prepared cause the day after graduation we are off to London to get settled to our new."

"I can't wait." Keith kisses Shiro on the check excited for what is to come. Good or bad, it is all worth it as long as he experiences with Shiro.


End file.
